A Hale Story
by Stasia Ravenclaw
Summary: A Hale Story is written in Diary Style (see Character Key). Senna has gone missing it is up to the Hale's, Cullen's, Shape-shifter's and all their friend's to find her it will be a long journey so read and find out what happens
1. Character Key

**Let me Introduce myself I am ****Stasia Ravenclaw****. This is my Twilight Fan Fic. I have named it "A Hale Story" because even thought each Chapter will be from a different Character hince the Character Key below I call this type of writing Diary Style since each chapter will be from a different character but trust me they all blend together into one story so you won't be confused. The Chapter will most likely come from the Hale &amp; Cullen Family. I have been a little afraid to post any of my fan fiction's because of the simple fact even though I love them doesn't mean everyone else will. But I have had alot of support from my friend **_**cloemarrie**_** to upload my work so here it is. Be patient I won't be able to give you an Update Schedule but I will upload each Chapter when I have it written so please be patient with me and I hope you'll enjoy "A Hale Story". Thank-you for taking an interest in my Fic please do leave review's**

_**DESCLAIMER: **_

**I do not OWN Twiligh or it's character's but I do OWN my O.C.'s (Original Characters). Also there will be a few LGBT character's so if your HOMOPHOBIC please don't continue to read because I do not want to have negative reviews just because a character is LGBT.**

_If the name is between "" it means it was there name before there change. (example: Markiela middle name was Alianna before she changed it to Esme)_

**Aiden Hunter Wilson-Hale**

**-Vampire-**

**-Adopted son of Alice &amp; Jasper-**

**-Biological brother of Lyshia Jo**

**-Adopted brother of Christian, Markeila, and Nils-**

**-12yrs old-**

**-Lil Hunt by Alice-**

**-Cryokinesis-**

**-Caucasian-**

**Alexia Ann Collins**

**-Vampire-**

**-Adopted daughter of Tanya and Alex-**

**-Biological sister of Brendan-**

**-17yrs old-**

**-Lexia by Lyshia Jo-**

**-Lex by Tanya-**

**-Telekinesis-**

**-Caucasian-**

**Alex Paul Collins**

**-Vampire-**

**-Husband of Tanya-**

**-Adopted dad of Alexia and Brendan-**

**-24yrs old-**

**-Unca Alex by his Nieces and Nephews-**

**-Caucasian-**

**Alice Mary Hale**

**-Vampire-**

**-Wife of Jasper-**

**-Adopted Ma of Christian, Markiela, Lyshia, Aiden, and Nils**

**-19yrs old-**

**-Ma by her Children-**

**-Auntie Alice by her Nieces and Nephews-**

**-Pixie by Tanya-**

**-Precognition-**

**-Caucasian-**

**Amber Marie Cullen**

**-Vampire-**

**-Adopted daughter of Rosalie and Emmett-**

**-17yrs old-**

**-Am by her cousin's-**

**-Caucasian-**

**Amun Anubis Silver**

**-Vampire-**

**-30yrs old-**

**-Unca Amun by is Nieces and Nephews**

**-Egyptian-**

**Athenodora Layna Bonasera**

**-Vampire-**

**-Ex-Wife of Caius-**

**-23yrs old-**

**-Caucasian-**

**Benjamin Asher Sterling**

**-Vampire-**

**-Husband of Tia-**

**-15yrs old-**

**-Beloved by Tia-**

**-Unca Benjamin by his Nieces and Nephews-**

**-Atmokinesis-**

**-Egyptian-**

**Brady Joseph Fuller**

**-Shape-Shifter-**

**-20yrs old-**

**-Sweetie by Markiela-**

**-Dark Ashy-Brown Wolf-**

**-Native American-**

**Brendan Michael Collins**

**-Vampire-**

**-Adopted son of Tanya and Alex-**

**-Biological brother of Alexia-**

**-17yrs old**

**-Brend by Tanya-**

**-Caucasian-**

**Carlisle Thomas Cullen**

**-Vampire-**

**-Husband of Esme-**

**-Adopted Dad of Edward, Rose, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, and Carson-**

**-23yrs old-**

**-Grandpa Carlisle by his Grandchildren-**

**-Grandpa C by Christian-**

**-Caucasian-**

**Carmen Aurelia Romero**

**-Vampire-**

**-Wife of Eleazar-**

**-25yrs old-**

**-Carma by Friends-**

**-Auntie Carmen by her Nieces and Nephews-**

**-Spanish-**

**Carson Sophia Cullen**

**-Vampire-**

**-Adopted daughter of Esme &amp; Carlisle-**

**-Girlfriend of Jackson-**

**-18yrs old-**

**-Carsie by Everyone-**

**-Visual Projection-**

**-Caucasian-**

**Charlie Michael Swan**

**-Human-**

**-Husband of Sue-**

**-Father of Bella-**

**-Step-father of Leah and Seth-**

**-49yrs old-**

**-Grandpa Swan by his Grandchildren-**

**-Chief Swan by his peers and employees-**

**-Caucasian-**

**Charlotte Avery Lindley**

**-Vampire-**

**-Mate of Peter-**

**-18yrs old-**

**-Auntie Charlotte by her Nieces and Nephews-**

**-Caucasian-**

**Chase Landon Westcott**

**-Vampire-**

**-Adopted son of Katerina &amp; Garrett-**

**-11yrs old-**

**-Psychic electrokinesis-**

**-Caucasian-**

**Christian Aaron Clarkson-Hale**

**-Vampire-**

**-Adopted son of Alice and Jasper-**

**-Adopted brother of Markiela, Lyshia, and Aiden**

**-Boyfriend of Niles-**

**-20yrs old-**

**-Chris by Everyone-**

**-Hydrokinesis-**

**-Caucasian-**

**Chloe' Shayenne Greene**

**-Shape-Shifter-**

**-Daughter of Leah and Jeffrey-**

**-10yrs old-**

**-Chlo by her family and friends-**

**-Grayish-Silver Wolf-**

**-Native American-**

**Corin Amanda Bonasera**

**-Vampire-**

**-20yrs old-**

**-Addicted Contentment-**

**-French-**

**Edward Anthony Masen-Cullen**

**-Vampire-**

**-Husband of Bella-**

**-Father of Renesmee-**

**-Unca Edward by his Nieces and Nephews-**

**-Telepathy-**

**-Caucasian-**

**Eleazar Gael Romero**

**-Vampire-**

**-Husband of Carmen-**

**-26yrs old-**

**-El by everyone-**

**-Unca Eleazar by his Nieces and Nephews-**

**-Ability Identification-**

**-Spanish-**

**Emily Rose Young-Uley**

**-Human-**

**-Wife/Imprint of Sam-**

**-Mother of Jesse-**

**-24yrs old-**

**-Auntie Emi by her Nieces and Nephew-**

**-Native American-**

**Emmett McCarty Cullen**

**-Vampire-**

**-Husband of Rosalie-**

**-Adopted dad of Amber-**

**-20yrs old-**

**-Em by Everyone-**

**-Unca Em by his Nieces and Nephews-**

**-Caucasian-**

**Erix Lee Tousa**

**-Vampire-**

**-Boyfriend of Jennifer-**

**-20yrs old-**

**-Latino-**

**Esme Anne Platt-Cullen**

**-Vampire-**

**-Wife of Carlisle-**

**-Adopted Ma of Edward, Rose, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, and Carson-**

**-26yrs old-**

**-Grandma Ez by Markiela-**

**-Grandma Esme by her Grandchildren-**

**-Caucasian-**

**Garrett Landon Westcott**

**-Vampire-**

**-Husband of Katrina-**

**-Adopted dad of Chase-**

**-29yrs old-**

**-Unca Garrett by his Nieces and Nephews-**

**-Caucasian-**

**Helena Clarrise Kaligaris**

**-Vampire-**

**-24yrs old-**

**-Puerto Rican-**

**Huilen Pire Amery**

**-Vampire-**

**-Aunt of Nahuel-**

**-17yrs old-**

**-Native American-**

**Irina Hannah Rosen**

**-Vampire/Destroyed-**

**-Adopted daughter of Sasha**

**-Adopted Sister of Tanya, Katrina, Vasilii**

**-Mate of Laurent (Destroyed)**

**-25yrs old-**

**-Rini by Tanya and Katrina-**

**-Auntie Irina by her Nieces and Nephews-**

**-Caucasian-**

**Isabella Marie Swan-Cullen**

**-Vampire-**

**-Wife of Edward-**

**-Mother of Renesmee-**

**-18yrs old**

**-Auntie Isabella by Markiela-**

**-Auntie Iz by Christian-**

**-Auntie Bella by her Nieces and Nephews-**

**-Mental Shield**

**-Caucasian-**

**Jackson Ryan Hale**

**-Vampire-**

**-Boyfriend of Carson-**

**-20yrs old-**

**-Jack by almost Everyone-**

**-Tactile Paralysis-**

**-Caucasian-**

**Jacob Ephraim Black**

**-Shape-Shifter-**

**-Boyfriend of Renesmee-**

**-18yrs old-**

**-Russet Brown Wolf-**

**-Unca Jacob/Jake by his Nieces and Nephews-**

**-Native American-**

**Jane Elizabeth McCloud-Dracul**

**-Vampire-**

**-Wife of Stefan-**

**-13yrs old-**

**-Janey by Stefan-**

**-Auntie Jane by his Nieces and Nephews-**

**-Pain Illusion-**

**-Caucasian-**

**Jasper Monroe Whitlock-Hale**

**-Vampire-**

**-Husband of Alice-**

**-Adopted father of Christain, Markeila, Lyshia, Aiden, and Nils-**

**-19yrs old-**

**-Dad by his Children-**

**-Jazz by almost Everyone-**

**-Unca J by Alexia &amp; Brendan-**

**-Unca Jasper by his Nieces and Nephews-**

**-Pathokinesis-**

**-Caucasian-**

**Jeffrey Michael Greene**

**-Human-**

**-Husband of Leah-**

**-Father of Chloe'-**

**-25yrs old-**

**-Jeff by almost Everyone-**

**-African American-**

**Jennifer Sherry Hallory**

**-Vampire/Human Hybrid-**

**-Girlfriend of Erix-**

**-18yrs old-**

**-Caucasian-**

**Jesse James Uley**

**-Shape-Shifter**

**-Son of Emily and Sam**

**-15yrs old-**

**-JJ by is Cousins/Friends-**

**-Brownish-Black Wolf-**

**-Native American-**

**Joshua Anthony Stewart**

**-Human-**

**-Boyfriend of Alexia-**

**-17yrs old-**

**-Josh by Everyone-**

**-Latino-**

**Julio Alejandro Nunez**

**-Vampire-**

**-Husband of Nettie-**

**-18yrs old-**

**-Unca Julio by his Nieces and Nephews-**

**-Latino-**

**Kachiri Leandra Mioni**

**-Vampire-**

**-28yrs old-**

**-Auntie Kachiri by her Nieces and Nephews-**

**-Auntie Chiri by Nessie-**

**-African American-**

**Kaiden Luke Finau**

**-Shape-Shifter-**

**-Son of Rebecca and Solomon-**

**-11yrs old-**

**-Kai by almost Everyone-**

**-Will Become a Silver-White Wolf-**

**-Native American-**

**Katrina Elysse Westcott**

**-Vampire-**

**-Wife of Garrett-**

**-Adobted mother of Chase-**

**-Rina by Tanya &amp; Irina-**

**-Auntie Katrina by her Nieces and Nephews-**

**-Katie by Garrett-**

**-Psychic electrokinesis-**

**-Caucasian-**

**Kayleanna Noella Finau**

**-Shape-Shifter-**

**-Daughter of Rebecca and Solomon-**

**-10yrs old-**

**-Eanna by Rebecca-**

**-Will become a White Wolf-**

**-African American-**

**Kebi Isis Silver**

**-Vampire-**

**-Wife of Amun-**

**-29yrs old-**

**-Auntie Kebi by her Nieces and Nephews-**

**-Egypatian-**

**Leah Sue Clearwater-Greene**

**-Shape-Shifter-**

**-Wife of Jeffrey-**

**-Mother of Chloe'-**

**-27yrs old-**

**-Lee-Lee by Jeffrey-**

**-Gray Wolf-**

**-Native American-**

**Liam Damon Abernathy**

**-Vampire-**

**-Husband of Siobhan-**

**-Adobted father of Maggie-**

**-36yrs old-**

**-Unca Liam by his Nieces and Nephews-**

**-Caucasian-**

**Lilianna Heather Lahote**

**-Shape-Shifter-**

**-Daughter of Rachel &amp; Paul**

**-7yrs old-**

**-Lili by almost Everyone-**

**-Will become a Silver Wolf-**

**-Native American-**

**Lucy Celene Holguin**

**-Vampire-**

**-Wife of Miguel-**

**-18yrs old-**

**-Luce by Miguel-**

**-Caucasian-**

**Lyshia Jo Wilson-Hale**

**-Vampire-**

**-Adopted daughter of Alice and Jasper-**

**-Biological sister of Aiden-**

**-Adopted sister of Christian, Markiela, and Nils-**

**-17yrs old-**

**-Shia by her Friends-**

**-Caucasian-**

**Maggie "Margaret Ana" Grace O'Brien-Johnson**

**-Vampire-**

**-Wife of Seamus-**

**-Adopted mother of Thalia-**

**-Adobted daughter of Siohban and Liam-**

**-15yrs old-**

**-Auntie Maggie by her Nieces and Nephews-**

**-Maggs by Everyone-**

**-Lie detection-**

**-Caucasian-**

**Markiela "Alianna" Esme Stanford-Hale**

**-Vampire-**

**-Adopted daughter of Alice and Jasper-**

**-Adopted sister of Christain, Lyshia, Aiden, and Nils-**

**-19yrs old-**

**-Beautiful by Brady-**

**-Kiela by Jasper-**

**-Markie by Christian &amp; Aiden-**

**-Ominigualism-**

**-Caucasian**

**Maysun Stacie Rica**

**-Vampire/Human Hybrid-**

**-18yrs old-**

**-Algerian-**

**Miguel Jayson Holguin**

**-Vampire-**

**-Husband of Lucy-**

**-19yrs old-**

**-Latino-**

**Nahuel Jave Amery**

**-Vampire/Human Hybrid-**

**-Nephew of Huilen-**

**-18yrs old-**

**-Native American-**

**Nils Kiowa Seear**

**-Vampire-**

**-Boyfriend of Christian-**

**-Adopted son of Alice and Jasper-**

**-Adopted brother of Markiela, Lyshia, and Aiden**

**-19yrs old-**

**-Babe by Christian-**

**-Caucasian-**

**Nettie Sue Nunez**

**-Vampire-**

**-Wife of Julio-**

**-19yrs old-**

**-Auntie Nettie by her Nieces and Nephews-**

**-Caucasian-**

**Paul Michael Lahote**

**-Shape-Shifter-**

**-Husband of Rachel-**

**-Father of Lilianna-**

**-23yrs old-**

**-Dark Silver Wolf-**

**-Native American-**

**Peter Ross Lindley**

**-Vampire-**

**-Mate of Charlotte-**

**-20yrs old-**

**-Unca Peter by his Nieces and Nephews-**

**-Caucasian-**

**Rachel Sarah Black-Lahote**

**-Human-**

**-Wife/Imprint of Paul**

**-Mother of Lilianna-**

**-27yrsold-**

**-Rach by Paul-**

**-Native American-**

**Rebecca Lynn Black-Finau**

**-Human-**

**-Wife of Solomon-**

**-Mother of Kaiden and Kayleanna-**

**-27yrs old-**

**-Beckie by Solomon-**

**-Auntie Rebecca by her Nieces and Nephews-**

**-Native American-**

**Renesmee Carlie Cullen**

**-Vampire/Human Hybrid-**

**-Girlfriend of Jacob Black-**

**-Daughter of Bella and Edward-**

**-18yrs old-**

**-Nessie by almost everyone-**

**-Nessa by Brady-**

**-Tactile thought projection and Shield penetration-**

**-Caucasian-**

**Rosalie Lillian Hale**

**-Vampire-**

**-Wife of Emmett-**

**-Adobted mother of Amber-**

**-18yrs old-**

**-Auntie Rose by her Nieces and Nephews-**

**-Auntie Ro by Nessie-**

**-Caucasian-**

**Sam Levi Uley**

**-Shape-Shifter-**

**-Husband of Emily-**

**-Father of Jesse-**

**-27yrs old-**

**-Unca Sam by his Nieces and Nephews-**

**-Black Wolf-**

**-Native American-**

**Seamus Levi Johnson**

**-Vampire-**

**-Husband of Maggie-**

**-Adopted father of Thalia-**

**-17yrs old-**

**-Unca Seamus by his Nieces and Nephews-**

**-Caucasian-**

**Senna Alana Kioni**

**-Vampire-**

**-27yrs old-**

**-Auntie Senna by her Nieces and Nephews-**

**-Auntie Enna by Nessie-**

**-African American-**

**Serena Bethany Eri**

**-Vampire-Human Hybrid-**

**-18yrs old-**

**-Caucasian-**

**Seth Jordan Clearwater**

**-Shape-Shifter-**

**-21yrs old-**

**-SJ by Christian-**

**-Sandy Wolf-**

**-Native American-**

**Siobhan Brielle Abernathy**

**-Vampire-**

**-Wife of Liam-**

**-Adopted mother of Maggie-**

**-20yrs old**

**-Auntie Siobhan by her Nieces and Nephews-**

**-Outcome Manipulation-**

**-Caucasian-**

**Solomon Sharif Finau**

**-Human-**

**-Husband of Rebecca-**

**-Father of Kaiden and Kayleanna-**

**-30yrs old-**

**-Unca Solomon by his Nieces and Nephews-**

**-African American-**

**Stefan Nicholas Dracul**

**-Vampire-**

**-Husband of Jane-**

**-28yrs old-**

**-Ste by Jane-**

**-Unca Stefan by his Nieces and Nephews-**

**-Caucasian-**

**Sue Amber Clearwater-Swan**

**-Human-**

**-Wife of Charlie-**

**-Mother of Leah and Seth-**

**-45yrs old-**

**-Grandma Sue by her Grandchildren-**

**-Native American-**

**Sulpicia Hestia Kaligaris**

**-Vampire-**

**-Ex-Wife of Aro-**

**-28yr old-**

**-Caucasian-**

**Tanya Christina Collins**

**-Vampire-**

**-Wife of Alex-**

**-Mother of Alexia and Brendan-**

**-27yrs old-**

**-Tany by Katrina &amp; Irina-**

**-Auntie Tanya by her Nieces and Nephews-**

**-Auntie Anya by Nessie-**

**-Caucasian-**

**Thalia Aurora O'Charley-Johnson**

**-Vampire-**

**-Adopted daughter of Maggie and Seamus-**

**-16yrs old-**

**-Lia by Maggie-**

**-Alia by her Cousins-**

**-Atmokinesis-**

**-Caucasian-**

**Tia Dylan Sterling**

**-Vampire-**

**-Wife of Benjamin-**

**-17yrs old-**

**-Auntie Tia by Nieces and Nephews-**

**-Egyptian-**

**Vladimir K. Dracul**

**-Vampire-**

**-25yrs old-**

**-Vlad by Stefan-**

**-Caucasian-**

**Xavier Nathan Knight**

**-Vampire-**

**-Husband of Zafrina-**

**-20yrs old-**

**-Unca Xavier by his Nieces and Nephews-**

**-African American-**

**Zafrina Raileen Lioni-Knight**

**-Vampire-**

**-Wife of Xavier-**

**-21yrs old-**

**-Auntie Zafrina by her Nieces and Nephews-**

**-Auntie Frina by Nessie**

**-Visual Projection-**

**-African American-**


	2. Chapter 1: Markiela Esme Hale 1

**Let me Introduce myself I am ****Stasia Ravenclaw****. This is my Twilight Fan Fic. I have named it "A Hale Story" because even thought each Chapter will be from a different Character hince the Character Key below I call this type of writing Diary Style since each chapter will be from a different character but trust me they all blend together into one story so you won't be confused. The Chapter will most likely come from the Hale &amp; Cullen Family. I have been a little afraid to post any of my fan fiction's because of the simple fact even though I love them doesn't mean everyone else will. But I have had alot of support from my friend **_**cloemarrie**_** to upload my work so here it is. Be patient I won't be able to give you an Update Schedule but I will upload each Chapter when I have it written so please be patient with me and I hope you'll enjoy "A Hale Story". Thank-you for taking an interest in my Fic please do leave review's**

_**DESCLAIMER: **_

**I do not OWN Twiligh or it's character's but I do OWN my O.C.'s (Original Characters). Also there will be a few LGBT character's so if your HOMOPHOBIC please don't continue to read because I do not want to have negative reviews just because a character is LGBT.**

_If the name is between "" it means it was there name before there change. (example: Markiela middle name was Alianna before she changed it to Esme)_

**Aiden Hunter Wilson-Hale**

**-Vampire-**

**-Adopted son of Alice &amp; Jasper-**

**-Biological brother of Lyshia Jo**

**-Adopted brother of Christian, Markeila, and Nils-**

**-12yrs old-**

**-Lil Hunt by Alice-**

**-Cryokinesis-**

**-Caucasian-**

**Alexia Ann Collins**

**-Vampire-**

**-Adopted daughter of Tanya and Alex-**

**-Biological sister of Brendan-**

**-17yrs old-**

**-Lexia by Lyshia Jo-**

**-Lex by Tanya-**

**-Telekinesis-**

**-Caucasian-**

**Alex Paul Collins**

**-Vampire-**

**-Husband of Tanya-**

**-Adopted dad of Alexia and Brendan-**

**-24yrs old-**

**-Unca Alex by his Nieces and Nephews-**

**-Caucasian-**

**Alice Mary Hale**

**-Vampire-**

**-Wife of Jasper-**

**-Adopted Ma of Christian, Markiela, Lyshia, Aiden, and Nils**

**-19yrs old-**

**-Ma by her Children-**

**-Auntie Alice by her Nieces and Nephews-**

**-Pixie by Tanya-**

**-Precognition-**

**-Caucasian-**

**Amber Marie Cullen**

**-Vampire-**

**-Adopted daughter of Rosalie and Emmett-**

**-17yrs old-**

**-Am by her cousin's-**

**-Caucasian-**

**Amun Anubis Silver**

**-Vampire-**

**-30yrs old-**

**-Unca Amun by is Nieces and Nephews**

**-Egyptian-**

**Athenodora Layna Bonasera**

**-Vampire-**

**-Ex-Wife of Caius-**

**-23yrs old-**

**-Caucasian-**

**Benjamin Asher Sterling**

**-Vampire-**

**-Husband of Tia-**

**-15yrs old-**

**-Beloved by Tia-**

**-Unca Benjamin by his Nieces and Nephews-**

**-Atmokinesis-**

**-Egyptian-**

**Brady Joseph Fuller**

**-Shape-Shifter-**

**-20yrs old-**

**-Sweetie by Markiela-**

**-Dark Ashy-Brown Wolf-**

**-Native American-**

**Brendan Michael Collins**

**-Vampire-**

**-Adopted son of Tanya and Alex-**

**-Biological brother of Alexia-**

**-17yrs old**

**-Brend by Tanya-**

**-Caucasian-**

**Carlisle Thomas Cullen**

**-Vampire-**

**-Husband of Esme-**

**-Adopted Dad of Edward, Rose, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, and Carson-**

**-23yrs old-**

**-Grandpa Carlisle by his Grandchildren-**

**-Grandpa C by Christian-**

**-Caucasian-**

**Carmen Aurelia Romero**

**-Vampire-**

**-Wife of Eleazar-**

**-25yrs old-**

**-Carma by Friends-**

**-Auntie Carmen by her Nieces and Nephews-**

**-Spanish-**

**Carson Sophia Cullen**

**-Vampire-**

**-Adopted daughter of Esme &amp; Carlisle-**

**-Girlfriend of Jackson-**

**-18yrs old-**

**-Carsie by Everyone-**

**-Visual Projection-**

**-Caucasian-**

**Charlie Michael Swan**

**-Human-**

**-Husband of Sue-**

**-Father of Bella-**

**-Step-father of Leah and Seth-**

**-49yrs old-**

**-Grandpa Swan by his Grandchildren-**

**-Chief Swan by his peers and employees-**

**-Caucasian-**

**Charlotte Avery Lindley**

**-Vampire-**

**-Mate of Peter-**

**-18yrs old-**

**-Auntie Charlotte by her Nieces and Nephews-**

**-Caucasian-**

**Chase Landon Westcott**

**-Vampire-**

**-Adopted son of Katerina &amp; Garrett-**

**-11yrs old-**

**-Psychic electrokinesis-**

**-Caucasian-**

**Christian Aaron Clarkson-Hale**

**-Vampire-**

**-Adopted son of Alice and Jasper-**

**-Adopted brother of Markiela, Lyshia, and Aiden**

**-Boyfriend of Niles-**

**-20yrs old-**

**-Chris by Everyone-**

**-Hydrokinesis-**

**-Caucasian-**

**Chloe' Shayenne Greene**

**-Shape-Shifter-**

**-Daughter of Leah and Jeffrey-**

**-10yrs old-**

**-Chlo by her family and friends-**

**-Grayish-Silver Wolf-**

**-Native American-**

**Corin Amanda Bonasera**

**-Vampire-**

**-20yrs old-**

**-Addicted Contentment-**

**-French-**

**Edward Anthony Masen-Cullen**

**-Vampire-**

**-Husband of Bella-**

**-Father of Renesmee-**

**-Unca Edward by his Nieces and Nephews-**

**-Telepathy-**

**-Caucasian-**

**Eleazar Gael Romero**

**-Vampire-**

**-Husband of Carmen-**

**-26yrs old-**

**-El by everyone-**

**-Unca Eleazar by his Nieces and Nephews-**

**-Ability Identification-**

**-Spanish-**

**Emily Rose Young-Uley**

**-Human-**

**-Wife/Imprint of Sam-**

**-Mother of Jesse-**

**-24yrs old-**

**-Auntie Emi by her Nieces and Nephew-**

**-Native American-**

**Emmett McCarty Cullen**

**-Vampire-**

**-Husband of Rosalie-**

**-Adopted dad of Amber-**

**-20yrs old-**

**-Em by Everyone-**

**-Unca Em by his Nieces and Nephews-**

**-Caucasian-**

**Erix Lee Tousa**

**-Vampire-**

**-Boyfriend of Jennifer-**

**-20yrs old-**

**-Latino-**

**Esme Anne Platt-Cullen**

**-Vampire-**

**-Wife of Carlisle-**

**-Adopted Ma of Edward, Rose, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, and Carson-**

**-26yrs old-**

**-Grandma Ez by Markiela-**

**-Grandma Esme by her Grandchildren-**

**-Caucasian-**

**Garrett Landon Westcott**

**-Vampire-**

**-Husband of Katrina-**

**-Adopted dad of Chase-**

**-29yrs old-**

**-Unca Garrett by his Nieces and Nephews-**

**-Caucasian-**

**Helena Clarrise Kaligaris**

**-Vampire-**

**-24yrs old-**

**-Puerto Rican-**

**Huilen Pire Amery**

**-Vampire-**

**-Aunt of Nahuel-**

**-17yrs old-**

**-Native American-**

**Irina Hannah Rosen**

**-Vampire/Destroyed-**

**-Adopted daughter of Sasha**

**-Adopted Sister of Tanya, Katrina, Vasilii**

**-Mate of Laurent (Destroyed)**

**-25yrs old-**

**-Rini by Tanya and Katrina-**

**-Auntie Irina by her Nieces and Nephews-**

**-Caucasian-**

**Isabella Marie Swan-Cullen**

**-Vampire-**

**-Wife of Edward-**

**-Mother of Renesmee-**

**-18yrs old**

**-Auntie Isabella by Markiela-**

**-Auntie Iz by Christian-**

**-Auntie Bella by her Nieces and Nephews-**

**-Mental Shield**

**-Caucasian-**

**Jackson Ryan Hale**

**-Vampire-**

**-Boyfriend of Carson-**

**-20yrs old-**

**-Jack by almost Everyone-**

**-Tactile Paralysis-**

**-Caucasian-**

**Jacob Ephraim Black**

**-Shape-Shifter-**

**-Boyfriend of Renesmee-**

**-18yrs old-**

**-Russet Brown Wolf-**

**-Unca Jacob/Jake by his Nieces and Nephews-**

**-Native American-**

**Jane Elizabeth McCloud-Dracul**

**-Vampire-**

**-Wife of Stefan-**

**-13yrs old-**

**-Janey by Stefan-**

**-Auntie Jane by his Nieces and Nephews-**

**-Pain Illusion-**

**-Caucasian-**

**Jasper Monroe Whitlock-Hale**

**-Vampire-**

**-Husband of Alice-**

**-Adopted father of Christain, Markeila, Lyshia, Aiden, and Nils-**

**-19yrs old-**

**-Dad by his Children-**

**-Jazz by almost Everyone-**

**-Unca J by Alexia &amp; Brendan-**

**-Unca Jasper by his Nieces and Nephews-**

**-Pathokinesis-**

**-Caucasian-**

**Jeffrey Michael Greene**

**-Human-**

**-Husband of Leah-**

**-Father of Chloe'-**

**-25yrs old-**

**-Jeff by almost Everyone-**

**-African American-**

**Jennifer Sherry Hallory**

**-Vampire/Human Hybrid-**

**-Girlfriend of Erix-**

**-18yrs old-**

**-Caucasian-**

**Jesse James Uley**

**-Shape-Shifter**

**-Son of Emily and Sam**

**-15yrs old-**

**-JJ by is Cousins/Friends-**

**-Brownish-Black Wolf-**

**-Native American-**

**Joshua Anthony Stewart**

**-Human-**

**-Boyfriend of Alexia-**

**-17yrs old-**

**-Josh by Everyone-**

**-Latino-**

**Julio Alejandro Nunez**

**-Vampire-**

**-Husband of Nettie-**

**-18yrs old-**

**-Unca Julio by his Nieces and Nephews-**

**-Latino-**

**Kachiri Leandra Mioni**

**-Vampire-**

**-28yrs old-**

**-Auntie Kachiri by her Nieces and Nephews-**

**-Auntie Chiri by Nessie-**

**-African American-**

**Kaiden Luke Finau**

**-Shape-Shifter-**

**-Son of Rebecca and Solomon-**

**-11yrs old-**

**-Kai by almost Everyone-**

**-Will Become a Silver-White Wolf-**

**-Native American-**

**Katrina Elysse Westcott**

**-Vampire-**

**-Wife of Garrett-**

**-Adobted mother of Chase-**

**-Rina by Tanya &amp; Irina-**

**-Auntie Katrina by her Nieces and Nephews-**

**-Katie by Garrett-**

**-Psychic electrokinesis-**

**-Caucasian-**

**Kayleanna Noella Finau**

**-Shape-Shifter-**

**-Daughter of Rebecca and Solomon-**

**-10yrs old-**

**-Eanna by Rebecca-**

**-Will become a White Wolf-**

**-African American-**

**Kebi Isis Silver**

**-Vampire-**

**-Wife of Amun-**

**-29yrs old-**

**-Auntie Kebi by her Nieces and Nephews-**

**-Egypatian-**

**Leah Sue Clearwater-Greene**

**-Shape-Shifter-**

**-Wife of Jeffrey-**

**-Mother of Chloe'-**

**-27yrs old-**

**-Lee-Lee by Jeffrey-**

**-Gray Wolf-**

**-Native American-**

**Liam Damon Abernathy**

**-Vampire-**

**-Husband of Siobhan-**

**-Adobted father of Maggie-**

**-36yrs old-**

**-Unca Liam by his Nieces and Nephews-**

**-Caucasian-**

**Lilianna Heather Lahote**

**-Shape-Shifter-**

**-Daughter of Rachel &amp; Paul**

**-7yrs old-**

**-Lili by almost Everyone-**

**-Will become a Silver Wolf-**

**-Native American-**

**Lucy Celene Holguin**

**-Vampire-**

**-Wife of Miguel-**

**-18yrs old-**

**-Luce by Miguel-**

**-Caucasian-**

**Lyshia Jo Wilson-Hale**

**-Vampire-**

**-Adopted daughter of Alice and Jasper-**

**-Biological sister of Aiden-**

**-Adopted sister of Christian, Markiela, and Nils-**

**-17yrs old-**

**-Shia by her Friends-**

**-Caucasian-**

**Maggie "Margaret Ana" Grace O'Brien-Johnson**

**-Vampire-**

**-Wife of Seamus-**

**-Adopted mother of Thalia-**

**-Adobted daughter of Siohban and Liam-**

**-15yrs old-**

**-Auntie Maggie by her Nieces and Nephews-**

**-Maggs by Everyone-**

**-Lie detection-**

**-Caucasian-**

**Markiela "Alianna" Esme Stanford-Hale**

**-Vampire-**

**-Adopted daughter of Alice and Jasper-**

**-Adopted sister of Christain, Lyshia, Aiden, and Nils-**

**-19yrs old-**

**-Beautiful by Brady-**

**-Kiela by Jasper-**

**-Markie by Christian &amp; Aiden-**

**-Ominigualism-**

**-Caucasian**

**Maysun Stacie Rica**

**-Vampire/Human Hybrid-**

**-18yrs old-**

**-Algerian-**

**Miguel Jayson Holguin**

**-Vampire-**

**-Husband of Lucy-**

**-19yrs old-**

**-Latino-**

**Nahuel Jave Amery**

**-Vampire/Human Hybrid-**

**-Nephew of Huilen-**

**-18yrs old-**

**-Native American-**

**Nils Kiowa Seear**

**-Vampire-**

**-Boyfriend of Christian-**

**-Adopted son of Alice and Jasper-**

**-Adopted brother of Markiela, Lyshia, and Aiden**

**-19yrs old-**

**-Babe by Christian-**

**-Caucasian-**

**Nettie Sue Nunez**

**-Vampire-**

**-Wife of Julio-**

**-19yrs old-**

**-Auntie Nettie by her Nieces and Nephews-**

**-Caucasian-**

**Paul Michael Lahote**

**-Shape-Shifter-**

**-Husband of Rachel-**

**-Father of Lilianna-**

**-23yrs old-**

**-Dark Silver Wolf-**

**-Native American-**

**Peter Ross Lindley**

**-Vampire-**

**-Mate of Charlotte-**

**-20yrs old-**

**-Unca Peter by his Nieces and Nephews-**

**-Caucasian-**

**Rachel Sarah Black-Lahote**

**-Human-**

**-Wife/Imprint of Paul**

**-Mother of Lilianna-**

**-27yrsold-**

**-Rach by Paul-**

**-Native American-**

**Rebecca Lynn Black-Finau**

**-Human-**

**-Wife of Solomon-**

**-Mother of Kaiden and Kayleanna-**

**-27yrs old-**

**-Beckie by Solomon-**

**-Auntie Rebecca by her Nieces and Nephews-**

**-Native American-**

**Renesmee Carlie Cullen**

**-Vampire/Human Hybrid-**

**-Girlfriend of Jacob Black-**

**-Daughter of Bella and Edward-**

**-18yrs old-**

**-Nessie by almost everyone-**

**-Nessa by Brady-**

**-Tactile thought projection and Shield penetration-**

**-Caucasian-**

**Rosalie Lillian Hale**

**-Vampire-**

**-Wife of Emmett-**

**-Adobted mother of Amber-**

**-18yrs old-**

**-Auntie Rose by her Nieces and Nephews-**

**-Auntie Ro by Nessie-**

**-Caucasian-**

**Sam Levi Uley**

**-Shape-Shifter-**

**-Husband of Emily-**

**-Father of Jesse-**

**-27yrs old-**

**-Unca Sam by his Nieces and Nephews-**

**-Black Wolf-**

**-Native American-**

**Seamus Levi Johnson**

**-Vampire-**

**-Husband of Maggie-**

**-Adopted father of Thalia-**

**-17yrs old-**

**-Unca Seamus by his Nieces and Nephews-**

**-Caucasian-**

**Senna Alana Kioni**

**-Vampire-**

**-27yrs old-**

**-Auntie Senna by her Nieces and Nephews-**

**-Auntie Enna by Nessie-**

**-African American-**

**Serena Bethany Eri**

**-Vampire-Human Hybrid-**

**-18yrs old-**

**-Caucasian-**

**Seth Jordan Clearwater**

**-Shape-Shifter-**

**-21yrs old-**

**-SJ by Christian-**

**-Sandy Wolf-**

**-Native American-**

**Siobhan Brielle Abernathy**

**-Vampire-**

**-Wife of Liam-**

**-Adopted mother of Maggie-**

**-20yrs old**

**-Auntie Siobhan by her Nieces and Nephews-**

**-Outcome Manipulation-**

**-Caucasian-**

**Solomon Sharif Finau**

**-Human-**

**-Husband of Rebecca-**

**-Father of Kaiden and Kayleanna-**

**-30yrs old-**

**-Unca Solomon by his Nieces and Nephews-**

**-African American-**

**Stefan Nicholas Dracul**

**-Vampire-**

**-Husband of Jane-**

**-28yrs old-**

**-Ste by Jane-**

**-Unca Stefan by his Nieces and Nephews-**

**-Caucasian-**

**Sue Amber Clearwater-Swan**

**-Human-**

**-Wife of Charlie-**

**-Mother of Leah and Seth-**

**-45yrs old-**

**-Grandma Sue by her Grandchildren-**

**-Native American-**

**Sulpicia Hestia Kaligaris**

**-Vampire-**

**-Ex-Wife of Aro-**

**-28yr old-**

**-Caucasian-**

**Tanya Christina Collins**

**-Vampire-**

**-Wife of Alex-**

**-Mother of Alexia and Brendan-**

**-27yrs old-**

**-Tany by Katrina &amp; Irina-**

**-Auntie Tanya by her Nieces and Nephews-**

**-Auntie Anya by Nessie-**

**-Caucasian-**

**Thalia Aurora O'Charley-Johnson**

**-Vampire-**

**-Adopted daughter of Maggie and Seamus-**

**-16yrs old-**

**-Lia by Maggie-**

**-Alia by her Cousins-**

**-Atmokinesis-**

**-Caucasian-**

**Tia Dylan Sterling**

**-Vampire-**

**-Wife of Benjamin-**

**-17yrs old-**

**-Auntie Tia by Nieces and Nephews-**

**-Egyptian-**

**Vladimir K. Dracul**

**-Vampire-**

**-25yrs old-**

**-Vlad by Stefan-**

**-Caucasian-**

**Xavier Nathan Knight**

**-Vampire-**

**-Husband of Zafrina-**

**-20yrs old-**

**-Unca Xavier by his Nieces and Nephews-**

**-African American-**

**Zafrina Raileen Lioni-Knight**

**-Vampire-**

**-Wife of Xavier-**

**-21yrs old-**

**-Auntie Zafrina by her Nieces and Nephews-**

**-Auntie Frina by Nessie**

**-Visual Projection-**

**-African American-**


	3. Chapter 2: Lyshia Jo Hale 1

**Chapter 2: "A Hale Story"**

**Chapter Dedicated to my Best friend: Lyshia Jo who inspired this Character.**

_**~Lyshia Jo Hale #1~**_

I am sitting up in my room hanging with Alexia. We are looking at magazines and doing homework. I ask Alexia, "What are we doing tonight." She replies, "We are going hunting remember and Auntie Alice said we have to take Aiden with us. I growl, "Yea now I remember I can't believe my Ma wants me to take Aiden out why can't Chris he is older." She says, "I don't know but least we don't have to take Brendan with us he is totally annoying." Beep Ring Beep, "um Lexia I think that is your cell." She moans, "This is my Ma's ringtone wonder what she wants." I reply, "Well answer it before she gets mad at you for taking so long." Lexia answers, "Hello Ma." I hear Auntie Tanya on the other end, "Lex you still at Pixie's." she replies, "Yes I am. I'm in Shia's Room." Auntie Tanya Replies, "Well I am sending Brend over have him take Aiden and run over to Auntie Isabella's there going hunting with Nessie." Lexia shrieks, "Okay I'll let Aiden know Brendan is on his way." She hangs up and shrieks again, "Yes I can't believe it we don't have to take your brother with us tonight this could not have turned out any better." I reply, "Let's go tell Aiden he isn't coming with us he will be so glad I can't believe we get to hunt by ourselves."


	4. Chapter 3: Christian Aaron Hale 1

**Chapter 3: "A Hale Story"**

**Chapter Dedication: SophieAngel69**

_**Christian Aaron Hale #1**_~

Being in LaPush and hanging with Seth at First Beach is always fun. I always enjoy myself when I am at the beach with friends. SJ was the only one that could make it today. The other wolves had prior plans and all my cousins were too busy to come. We are having so much fun we went swimming played a little Frisbee it is fun watching SJ catch the Frisbee in his wolfie mouth. It is so funny that he likes to play Frisbee in wolf form it always makes me laugh. He gets a little tired and phases back and gets dressed and we sit on the beach. He asks, "How is it at home?" I say, "It's good but I think everyone is still really worried but there trying not to show it." SJ asks, "So there hasn't been any good news about Auntie Senna." Yes SJ considers us family and me his brother so he likes to be included in everything that is going on. I say, "No nothing Grandpa C, Unca Edward, and Unca Jacob are still in South America." SJ frowns, "I so hope Auntie Zafrina and Auntie Kachiri are holding up I would be so worried sick." I say, "Me too but from what I caught Ma and Da talking about to Auntie Rose. Grandpa C called in some help from Unca Garrett and Auntie Katrina." SJ sighs, "Well let us hope they can help because I don't want to think what may have happened to Auntie Senna." I say, "I really hope they find her soon it is breaking everyone's hearts everyday she is missing." SJ says, "Okay I can't take it anymore what would you like to do now Chris I want to do something to take my mind off of this it is going to make me cry if I don't." I reply, "How bout we go see what Carson is up to see if she'd like to do something maybe we could catch a movie in Seattle." SJ replies, "Awesome let's go I do hope she says yes because there is this new movie I think you'll both like."


	5. Chapter 4: Christian Aaron Hale 2

**Chapter 4: "A Hale Story"**

**Chapter Dedication: FanofBellaandEdward**

_**Christian Aaron Hale #2**_~

It is Friday and it is rainy so we are off to school. My first hour is English and when I get there Mr. Jensen announces that we have a new student. He comes and sits next to me he says, "Hi my name is Nils nice to me you." I reply, "Nice to meet you too I am Chris." And all the while all I can think about is he's so handsome. He says, "I am new here so do you know if there are any good places to go out at night." I reply, "I go to Rainbow Heaven in Seattle but I am not sure you'd be interested in going there." He asks, "Why do you say that." I reply, "It is a LGBT Club." He smiles and says, "Well I guess I would fit right in there then." I look at him with a shocking look on my face. He asks, "Would you take me there tonight." I reply, "Like on a date." He says, "Yea but how are we going to get there I don't have wheels." I say, "I don't either I usually just run there." Oh no I just messed up darn it Ma and Da is going to be so mad but he says, "How could you run there unless you're a vampire." I am thinking no way you got to be kidding me he's a vamp also. I ask, "Are you a Vampire." He replies, "Sure I am but I haven't been around any in a long time though." I tell him, "I am also and so is my whole family." He says, "So are we going to go tonight." I say, "Sure but I have to let my parents know first but since it is Friday I don't think they would have a problem with it." The bell rings and he smiles and says, "So see you tonight meet me at 4210 Olympic Dr."


End file.
